Corinna
'''Corinna' was James Read 's betrothal who arrived on a ship carrying more maids to wed the settlers of Jamestown. However, she died one day from shore and was buried on the cemetery of the settlement by her husband-to-be. Throughout Jamestown |-|Season One= James Read burns the bell he made for Alice Sharrow. She asks him what made him decided and he replied that he saw more women arriving. He informs her that he's to buy myself a wife to come to Jamestown in the next ship. Alice is happy for him. James promises he'll always be of service to her, regardless. |-|Season Two= and Silas Sharrow carry Corinna’s dead body.]] Mercy informs her mistress, Jocelyn Castell, James Read is to have a wife to come to Jamestown, and she's named Corinna. Jocelyn seems displeased with the news Verity Rutter urges James Read that the ship carrying Corinna is sighted off the coast and will arrive within an hour. The blacksmith fears the maid won’t like him and Verity helps him get ready to meet “his new love” by washing the dirt off his face and giving him a silk red doublet. Verity, alongside Meredith Rutter and Alice Sharrow await in the wharf to meet Corinna, and so does a hidden Jocelyn, who earlier lied to Christopher Priestley about her wish to remain in the settlement. However, Read and Silas Sharrow appear carrying Corinna’s corpse for the maid had died one day from shore. After bringing her body to the church of Jamestown, James opens the shroud to behold Corinna’s face and remarks she’s beautiful while kissing her forehead. kisses Corinna's forehead.]] James Read is urged by both the Governor and Marshal Redwick to remove the doublet for it’s a garment above his social status but is spare the punishment due to Jocelyn’s intervention on his behalf. Later that night, Read says to Jocelyn he'll wear the doublet for Corinna, for she crossed the ocean with hope and died, while she remarks he shows too much devotion for a maid he hasn't as much as met. Before Corinna’s funeral, Jocelyn meets with James Read on the church to confront him with the fact that he left her alone in the dark after their lovemaking the night before. By the means of refusing to take the doublet off, Read is flogged by Marshal Redwick. The doctor takes care of his wounds and Read asks him if he wishes to marry Jocelyn. Read then talks about how he fantasized about Corinna for months Late that night, Read witnesses Jocelyn entering Christopher Priestley’s apothecary. Mercy, who followed her mistress, says to him she expects Jocelyn didn’t wake up her out of the kindness of her heart and she surely needs medicine for visiting the doctor at such an hour. Read agrees but doesn’t share the same opinion, for he knows the doctor intends to marry the widow. The servant girl claims to have told her mistress that James isn’t mourning Corinna, he’s mourning love. Read replies he relished the silk against his skin and with the doublet on his back he was in love, so he didn’t wanted to take it off for fearing he might lose that feeling. Quotes about Corinna Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 2 characters